A Brother's Sacrifice
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Chris' life is at stake when Evil Wyatt finds a way to come from the future to stop Chris from saving him, even if it means he has to kill his own brother. Set in Season Six, between A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right and Witch Wars.
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter One

In the middle of the night, Piper Halliwell suddenly woke up, feeling that there was something wrong with her son, Chris. However, it wasn't the baby inside of her womb that she felt the fear coming from. Her baby was telling her that something was wrong with her future son.

As Piper searched her home, she found her twenty-three year old asleep on the couch in the attic. The Book of Shadows was lying open across his chest. She knew that he had fallen asleep again while searching for any demon that could turn her first child, Wyatt, evil. As she stepped closer, she could see cold sweat pouring from Chris as he was caught up in a nightmare, a pretty bad one from the looks of it.

Piper knows how worried Chris is about changing the future. It is an obsession for him. He searches the Book of Shadows for new demons and other supernatural creatures constantly and he is always nagging her and his aunts to fight them. Neurotic is the word that everyone in the manor uses to describe Chris.

Though he was tight-lipped about the future, she could only imagine the pain he went through, growing up and having your only brother be the "ruler of all evil," as Chris usually called it. Not only did he come here to the past to save Wyatt, but also to save his family, all of whom were dead except Leo, who was non-existent. Piper was heartbroken to hear that Chris had been living with the guilt of her dying when her father was here visiting a few months ago, and that Leo and Wyatt were not there to help him. She didn't know how or when she was killed and she didn't know what happened to her sisters either. They had to be dead because there is no way that they would have allowed things to fall apart so badly.

Looking at her son now, she just wanted to hold him in her arms until he broke down and told her everything that happened to him. Piper, Leo, and her sisters have tried to get him to talk about it many times, but he never has and they know that he never would. Chris made it his burden to bear alone.

As Piper started to walk over to him to wake him up, Chris suddenly bolted upright, completely scared and disoriented. As soon as he noticed his mother watching him, he quickly shook off the nightmares and stood up. He picked up the book and walked over to the stand to put it back where it belonged in the middle of the attic.

Piper asked, "Chris, are you all right? You look like you are scared out of your mind."

"I'm fine, Mom," he answered. "It was just a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I woke you though. Baby me, I mean. I am going to go do a little recon in the underworld, to see if I can learn of any new threats. I'll be back in the morning."

"Chris wait, please," Piper said quickly before her son could orb out. "Don't you want to talk about what you were dreaming about? You were terrified."

He responded, "I can't. I mean, I'd rather not. It's no big deal, Mom. I promise. If we find the threat against Wyatt, then the nightmares will end. I have to go."

With that said, Chris orbed out of the manor and Piper just stood there in shock, wondering how her son could believe that his feelings and pain were no big deal. She turned to walk out of the attic and headed toward the kitchen to find something to eat. Piper had a tendency to cook and eat whenever she was upset about something. Lately, she has been upset, nervous, anxious, and frustrated. Not only was something after her first born son, Wyatt, she was unsure about what was going to happen with her marriage to Leo, their friend, Darryl, was no longer covering for them when the supernatural was involved, and Inspector Sheridan was out to expose the truth about her and her sisters. On top of all that, she was worried about big Chris and baby Chris.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw that Leo was sitting at the table. She knew that Leo must have sensed something was wrong with Chris too. As a whitelighter he was in tune with everything that his charges felt, but even more so when it involved his family. Ever since the day Leo broke Chris out of prison, they have grown closer and Chris is finally beginning to call him Dad instead of Leo.

Piper turned on the light and was the first to speak saying, "You sensed Chris' distress too, didn't you? I tried to get him to talk about it, but you know how he is. He thinks that his feelings aren't important. How can we convince him that they are? He just orbs out when I try."

"I'm afraid that there is nothing more we can do for him unless he decides he wants to talk," Leo answered. "We know that he didn't have us growing up and so by us being here for him now, means more to him than we realize."

Piper said, "You know Leo, that isn't the answer I was looking for. He is only getting worse and more neurotic the closer his birthday gets. Tonight, I caught him asleep on the couch in the attic, with the Book of Shadows open across his chest. He was caught up in a nightmare and when he finally came out of it, he was scared and disoriented and he just went back to acting like he always does. What happened to him?"

Leo responded, "I doubt that we are ever going to know, Piper. You know that just as well as I do. The more we learn, the more we could risk changing the future in ways that we don't want. Just like Chris says."

"I am tired of hearing about the future consequences crap," she said. "I doubt it would change things, except for the better."

"Maybe, but we have to respect his wishes and give him his space," Leo answered.

As their conversation came to an end, the sun was beginning to come up and Leo walked over to give Piper a kiss. It made Piper believe that maybe she and Leo had a chance. Leo orbed out and she began to cook breakfast for her and her sisters who would be waking up soon, unless they were out on a date.

After Phoebe was broken up with by Jason after he found out about her being a witch, she wasn't dating anyone in particular, but she was still hopeful to find someone soon ever since her vision in magic school.

Paige had just broken up with Richard after he became addicted to using magic. She loved him, but she knew that he would never get better as long as she was around him, being a charmed one.

Despite the problems going on right now, Piper had her family to help her and that was a big comfort. Thanks to Chris, she just knew that they would find out who it was that was going to turn Wyatt evil and they were going to vanquish it. The future was going to change for the better and they were going to be happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Two

Forty-five minutes later…

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting down at the kitchen table eating breakfast, while discussing the conversation that Piper had with Leo a little while ago. Wyatt was still upstairs asleep. Both Phoebe and Paige agreed with Piper that they were worried about Chris and they didn't know how to reassure her that Chris was going to be fine because they were not sure that they believed it themselves. They just knew that they needed to be there for him as Leo said. They were very happy to hear that Piper and Leo were finally reconnecting when Piper told them about the kiss.

As they finished breakfast and walked into the living room Piper said, "Just because he kissed me, does not mean that everything is going to go back to the way things were before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Besides, we made love again and that didn't change anything. He went up there with the Elders for several months, remember?"

"You having sex changed a lot actually," Paige responded. "You are pregnant with another beautiful and healthy baby boy."

Phoebe added, "That's right and thanks to Chris, we know that there is a demon out there that is after Wyatt, so we have the upper hand. Also, Leo did come back down right away when he learned that you and his son, whom he didn't even realize he had, were in trouble during the spider demon episode. Leo loves you all more than anything else. You will get back together. We just know it."

"Thank you 'Ask Phoebe' and Paige for your insights," Piper said. "I hope that you are right, but that doesn't help me with the whole Chris situation. What can I do to get him to talk to me?"

Just as Piper asked the question, Chris orbed into the living room. He was filthy after roaming around in the underworld. He saw that both of his aunts were awake and he was glad because he had some new information for them about a new demon in town.

"I'm glad that you're awake," Chris began. "There's a new magical being that just arrived and whoever he is, the demons are all pretty afraid of him. We have to find out more about him. He could be the one that turns Wyatt evil."

Paige responded, "Chris, you need to relax. I get that if demons and others are afraid of whoever this new guy is, then we need to find him, but we can't exactly do anything about it right this second."

"Paige is right, Honey," Piper said. "Until he attacks, we have nothing to help us find him. Why don't you come, sit down and have a bite to eat. I will make you something."

"Mom, we can't wait for him to attack us," Chris answered. "We can summon another demon or capture one to interrogate him until it tells us who the guy is."

Phoebe was about to say something, when all of a sudden several demons shimmered in and attacked Chris and the sisters. Chris used his telekinesis to throw back a demon who was about to throw a fireball at his mom. Even though Phoebe no longer had her powers, thanks to the Counsel whom took them away because she used her premonitions for personal gain, she could still put up one heck of a fight thanks to her training from her ex-husband, Cole. Paige was doing fine as she used her orbing powers to call the demon's weapons away from them and into her hands instead. Piper just used her blasting powers to blow up some of them.

The manor was a mess like it always was after an attack. Luckily, everyone was just fine, but something seemed strange about the attack. The demons didn't try too hard to destroy them and everyone thought that the fight ended too quickly. None of them were even injured at all.

Before they got the chance to think much more about it, there was a knock at the door. Chris, Phoebe, and Paige quickly began putting the furniture back in order as Piper walked over to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see that it was their father, Victor, standing there.

Piper asked, "Dad, what are you doing here? I mean, hi! How are you?"

Before he answered, Phoebe came running over to give him a big hug as she always did and cried, "Daddy, it is so good to see you! Come in, come in. Don't worry about the mess; we were just attacked by a few demons. It was an easy fight."

"Are there really such things as easy fights when it comes to demons and witches," Victor asked when he followed Phoebe and Piper into the living room?

"There are when you have been fighting them for as long as we have," Paige answered. "It is good to see you again, Victor. How have you been?"

Chris walked up to his grandpa and gave him a hug as he answered saying, "I am doing great, especially now that I get to spend some time with my three daughters and handsome grandsons."

Chris received a hug back and said, "I am glad you're here, Grandpa, but I'm afraid that there are probably going to be more attacks while you are. Something big is going to happen soon. It can't be a coincidence that there was an attack on us just when the new evil being showed up. It seemed like this was just a test for him to see how we fight. That would explain why it seemed so easy."

Chris had no idea how right he was as everyone in the room were unaware of the evil presence with them, observing their every word and move. It was here with one important task and he needed to make sure to attack at the right moment. Wyatt was here from the future for Chris, who was a threat that needed to be stopped, before he did anything to jeopardize the evil future that Wyatt had created. Even if it meant that he would have to kill his own brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Three

After observing his brother, Chris, in the fight against the demons whom he sent up against him and his family from the past, Future Wyatt returned to the underworld where he would be able to gather another group of warriors for the next attack. He chose to remain in the underworld, where he would be able to keep hidden until he was ready to lead the attack against Chris, the Charmed Ones, and Leo. Wyatt had no idea how much Chris has actually told them about the future, but he did call Victor Halliwell, Grandpa. It was obvious that they learned that Chris was Piper and Leo's son.

Though, Wyatt had more power than any other magical being in his time, he knew that a fight against the Charmed Ones would be no easy task. However, he was the twice-blessed child and all humankind, demons, and other supernatural beings feared him. All he needed was enough time to capture Chris, while the demons distracted the sisters.

Wyatt was willing to give Chris one last chance to join him at his side, but he was tired of his defiance. Especially after the time when he had used Chris' fiancée, Bianca, to bring him back from the past, several months ago. Chris had managed to out smart him, by using a spell to return his powers to him, reciting the time traveling spell, which Wyatt had created, and then stealing it as he jumped through the portal as it was closing. Wyatt was furious, not only at Chris, but also at himself for allowing Chris to escape.

Time traveling spells are not something that are easy to write. There are too many things that could go wrong if they are not worded correctly. It took a long time for Wyatt to create the potion that opened up a portal that got him here to the past. He made sure to bring a few extra vials of the potion with him, so that he would be able to get back to where he belonged and he planned to drag Chris back with him.

As Wyatt was trying to plan the attack, a large group of demons shimmered in and gathered around him, waiting for him to give them their orders. The final guest that arrived to the gathering was a warlock. In his hands, he held a potion that Wyatt had ordered him to make.

Wyatt spoke to him saying, "That potion better be as I ordered. There can be no mistakes. If it does not work as it should, I will send you back to hell where you belong. Is that understood?"

"It is what you asked for, My Lord," the warlock responded. "I assure you that the Charmed Ones' whitelighter will suffer greatly from his darkest nightmares and once you have blessed it, only you will be able to heal him. Surely, he will join you willingly rather than die at your hands."

"Chris is strong willed and stubborn," Wyatt said. "For your sake, he better join me. As for the rest of you, you will attack the sisters long enough for me to capture Chris. Do I make myself clear?"

Every demon nodded as they shimmered out and waited for their leader to summon them before the attack. They knew that going up against the Charmed Ones may be suicide. However, they feared their Twice-Blessed son even more. At least by obeying him, they might have a chance of living.

Wyatt was once again alone and he picked up the warlock's potion from the stone alter in the middle of the room in which he stood. He also picked up a dagger and used it to slice open the palm of his hand. He said a blessing for the potion and dripped three drops of his blood into the vile. Once he had finished blessing the potion, he once again orbed into the manor to observe Chris and the sisters. Wyatt had written a spell that allowed him to be invisible, a spell that came in handy many times. He wanted to learn how much Chris actually told his family and possibly how close he was to finding out who it was that turned him.

Wyatt remembered the Elder, Gideon, when he tried to kill him. Wyatt hated the man, but he was grateful to him for beginning his rise to power. It is ironic that Gideon believed that Wyatt needed to die to prevent him from becoming too powerful. Little did he know that trying to kill him was the reason why Wyatt had become who he is.

Deep down, Wyatt still felt something for his brother, which is why he wasn't able to kill him in the past. However, Chris has defied him for the last time. He will let him die if he chooses to defy him again.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Four

The next day…

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and their father, Victor, were all sitting in the living room inside the manor talking about the demon attack that took place the day before. Phoebe had tried to scry for one of the demons who attacked yesterday, but it didn't work. The scrying crystal didn't pick up anything from the weapon that the demon dropped and the sisters believed that it must have been vanquished after the surviving demons shimmered out.

"I made several potions to vanquish the demons in case they attack again," Paige said. "I thought that it would be a good idea. Besides, Piper, you need to take it easy for the baby. You shouldn't fight them."

Piper responded, "I know, but I can't leave you two alone to fight a bunch of demons. We are just going to have to hope that the demons don't have anything big planned."

"I agree with Chris that the attack yesterday wasn't just a random attack," Phoebe said. "I may not have my premonition or empathy powers anymore, but I do have good instincts and Chris does too."

"I just want to concentrate on finding a way to help Chris deal with whatever nightmares he is having that is causing him to not get any sleep."

Paige said, "We all want to help him, Piper, but I don't know what more we can do. He won't talk to us. Things will be better when we find the evil that is after Wyatt and we will find it."

Piper spoke up saying, "Dad, maybe you can talk to him again. You got him to talk once before. Please, can you talk to him for me, again?"

"I would like too, Piper, but I agree with your sisters and Leo," Victor responded. "He is stubborn just like you. He won't share anything with you or any of us unless he wants too."

"I know that you are right," Piper answered. "He just looks so scared when he is caught in a nightmare. He may be twenty-three and neurotic, but he is my son."

A few minutes later, Chris orbed in and joined them. He looked even more tired than he had the day before, but he just dismissed it when his family asked if he was all right. He took a seat on the couch next to his grandpa and listened to Phoebe discuss her latest article assignment that her boss, Elise, had asked her to write. Then, Paige talked about her latest temp job, explaining that she was helping out a young girl who lived on the streets by trying to convince her that she had more to offer the world.

As Chris got up with Victor to go get something for them to eat, several demons shimmered into the manor once again and began attacking the sisters.

"Chris, get Dad out of here, now," Piper shouted!

The more that the demons were vanquished, more just kept on appearing. The sisters realized that the demons were trying to distract them from something, but they didn't know what. Suddenly, Piper got a horrible feeling that something was wrong with Chris and she ran from the room, and up to the attic.

In the attic…

Chris orbed in with Victor and said, "Just wait up here until the demons are gone. You should be safe. They are not here to attack you. I am going back down to help Mom, Phoebe, and Paige."

Just as Chris was about to orb out, Victor saw what he thought was another demon orb in behind Chris. However, his orbs did not look like the orbs that appeared when Chris, Paige, or Leo appeared. They were black. He had long, curly, blonde hair, wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans, and he looked strong. He wore an evil smile across his face.

As soon as he appeared, Victor shouted to Chris and Chris turned around, but it was too late for him to react. The demon threw a vile, hitting the floor at Chris' feet. As he did so, a mist came up around Chris, he began to feel dizzy, and he suddenly fell to the floor.

As he passed out, Chris' only word was, "Wyatt."

"Hello, Chris," Wyatt answered as he bent down to pick him up.

However, before Wyatt could pick him up, Piper came running in and without thinking, she tried to blow up the stranger who was attacking her son. As she tried to do so, Wyatt quickly put up his force field, but it wasn't soon enough to protect him completely. The force of her power managed to throw him across the room, causing him to crash into a bunch of boxes filed with junk that the sisters have been meaning to get rid of for a long time.

Leo suddenly orbed in and ran over to Chris who was still unconscious on the floor. He sensed that his family was in trouble and he came as soon as he did. Wyatt realized that there was no way for him to capture Chris right now. He didn't plan on Piper or Leo showing up. As he orbed out, Piper ran over to Chris and Leo. Victor walked up behind them too, while he and Piper waited for Leo to heal Chris, but Chris did not wake up.

"Leo, why isn't he healing," Piper asked urgently? "What's wrong with him?"

Leo answered, "I'm not sure. There are no wounds, but I can sense there is something that is preventing me from healing whatever is wrong with him."

"The demon threw some sort of vial that exploded at Chris' feet," Victor said. "A white fog surrounded him and he suddenly collapsed. Before he passed out, he called the demon Wyatt, I think. Chris looked really scared as soon as he saw him."

"It can't be," Piper said in shock. "Wyatt wouldn't come from the future to attack his brother, would he?"

"Wait, do you mean that that was your son, Wyatt," asked Victor?

Leo nodded and responded, "I think so. He looked familiar. Chris said that Wyatt was the 'Ruler of all Evil' in the future. He hasn't told us anything about his relationship with Wyatt, but we can tell that Chris went through Hell because of him. Wyatt can't be too happy that Chris came here to stop him. He is probably willing to do whatever it takes to keep his power."

"Chris came here from the future in order to find and destroy the demon who turned Wyatt evil and to save our family," Piper said. "He has sacrificed so much to come here. We have to find Wyatt and get him to stop this. I can't believe that he would want to kill his own brother. We have to save our son, Leo. We can't let Chris die. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Piper," Leo answered as he picked Chris up off the floor and orbed him, Piper, and Victor down to Piper's bedroom. "We will save him, I promise."

Leo lay him down on Piper's bed as Piper sat down next to him. Her sisters came running in to find out why Piper had run off so suddenly. As they saw their nephew unconscious on the bed they both turned to Leo looking for answers.

"What happened, Leo," Paige asked?

"Future, Evil, Wyatt attacked him with some kind of potion," Piper answered with venom in her voice. "I knew that Chris said that Wyatt was evil, but I just can't believe that he would try to kill his own brother. How could we allow our son to hate his brother so much? What did he do to him?"

Phoebe responded, "You didn't raise Wyatt to hate Chris, Piper. Evil did this to him. We'll find out what happened and save Chris."

Paige added, "I take it that whatever Wyatt did, is blocking your ability to heal him, right Leo?"

"That's right," he answered. "Wyatt must have blessed the potion. I have no idea what it is meant to do to him, but I can sense that Chris is afraid. I don't know what that means."

"At least he is still alive," Phoebe said. "It gives us time to find out what the potion is and find Wyatt. Our family must mean something to him. There has to be a way to reach him."

"I saw the look on Wyatt's face as he threw the potion at Chris," Victor said. "He didn't look like he had any love for him."

Everyone looked afraid for Chris as Phoebe turned to leave the room. Paige followed her and they walked up to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows, hoping to find out what kind of potion could cause this kind of effect and what it will actually do to their nephew.

Leo kissed his son on his forehead and orbed out of the room to go talk to Gideon about a way to find Wyatt and send him back to the future in order to keep him from hurting Chris again.

Victor sat in a chair in the corner of the room, while Piper continued to sit with Chris on her bed. Tears fell down her face as she held Chris' hand in hers and prayed that he would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Five

Back in the Underworld…

"You failed me," Wyatt shouted at the demons standing before him! "I ordered you to keep the Charmed Ones busy, while I captured of their Whitelighter. One of the witches and her Elder husband interrupted me before I finished."

"Forgive us, My Lord," one of the demons begged. "We tried, but we couldn't stop her. She seemed to sense that her son was in trouble and the Charmed Ones are impossible to defeat."

Wyatt said, "The Charmed Ones are not impossible to defeat. They are dead in my time. You just have to take out one and the rest will fall too, but you can't even do that. You will all pay for your incompetence."

With that said, Wyatt vanquished all of the demons in the room with a single burst of power. He looked around and noticed that the warlock was standing in the corner. He bowed to Wyatt as he stepped forward.

The warlock spoke up first saying, "You may not have gotten the chance to capture your brother, but you did hit him with my potion, did you not?"

"Yes, but we need him here in order for the plan to work," Wyatt answered. "You said that you can't control his dreams without his body here."

"No, I cannot, but I trust that you will find another way to capture him," he responded. "Perhaps if you gathered a group of darklighters to attack the manor as you did with the demons. That is, if you think that they are powerful enough to do as you ask. They may even be able to capture your brother without you having to go to him and risk being stopped again by the sisters."

Wyatt spoke again saying, "Be careful of what you say to me, Warlock. I will bring Chris here for you to do your job, but you better not fail me too, or I will destroy you as I promised I would. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have my word, My Lord," the warlock said.

"I will not put trust into any darklighter or demon," Wyatt added. "I will perform a summoning spell to bring him to me. It is what I should have done in the first place. The sisters will not be able to do anything to stop me again."

The warlock nodded as he disappeared. He needed to prepare for what he was about to do. In order to create the dream world that he was going to going to do for the witches' Whitelighter, it was going to take a tremendous amount of strength. He needed rest.

Once again, Wyatt was standing alone in the room. He walked over to a table which held the ingredients he would need in order to complete the summoning spell he would use to summon Chris to him. The warlock had given him all the ingredients he would need to in order to accomplish whatever Wyatt had planned.

Thankfully, he knew most of the spells from the Book of Shadows by heart. Learning them helped him to become the most powerful witch in his time. His knowledge allowed him to destroy the Power of Three as he took out the most powerful witch before him, his mother.

Because Chris was no longer in the same time as Wyatt, this spell would not have been effective before. Otherwise, he would have used it sooner. He had to wait until he was able to find a spell to come to this time.

He began the potion by gathering together rosemary, cypress, and yellow root and he threw it into a silver bowl. Then, he picked up an athame and sliced his left finger of his left hand, spilling his blood as a symbol of spilling the blood directly from his heart and into the bowl. As he did this he began to chant the spell, allowing him to call upon a lost witch.

"_Power of the witches' rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to me, I call you near._

_Come to me and settle here._

_Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me._"

Once the spell was cast, Wyatt waited for it to take affect and for Chris to appear upon the alter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Six

It had been a few hours since Wyatt and the demons had attacked the manor. After two hours of looking through the Book of Shadows for a potion that could cause someone to fall unconscious as Chris had, Phoebe and Paige had given up after finding nothing and were now in the kitchen making up potions that imitate Piper's ability to blow things up.

Chris was still unconscious, while both Piper and Victor remained at his bedside. The only time either of them had left the room was when they needed to take a break. Though she didn't want to leave her son's side, Piper's father convinced his oldest daughter that she needed to take care of baby Wyatt, who was asleep in his crib down the hall.

Leo had come back about a half hour after the attack to let the sisters know that Gideon was searching for answers himself and so far he had nothing to go on. Then, Leo had come into the room to check on his son. Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he tried to heal Chris once again and nothing changed.

Piper asked Leo to search for Wyatt, hoping that he would be able to find him and convince him to come and save her second son. Leo nodded and orbed away again, hoping for the same thing.

That was over two hours ago. The longer Chris remained unconscious, the more agitated Piper was becoming and the more tears ran down her face. She was afraid for Chris and afraid of a future, evil Wyatt, a man who was not the son she knew.

Suddenly, a glow surrounded Chris' body and he disappeared from the bed. Piper and Victor looked around and then at each other in surprise and Piper ran from the room and down to her sisters in the kitchen.

"Chris just disappeared," Piper cried!

"Wait, what do you mean Chris just disappeared, Piper," Phoebe asked? "Do you mean that he faded away, as in he died?"

Piper responded, "No, I mean that there was a glow that surrounded his body and a second later he was gone. Future Wyatt must have used a summoning spell to bring Chris to him. He was trying to take Chris away earlier, remember?"

"We weren't there, Piper," Paige replied. "But I agree with you that Wyatt must have summoned him. He got smart this time. What if we were to perform a summoning spell on Wyatt himself, he is a witch after all?"

Phoebe answered, "I doubt it would work. Chances are, Wyatt would have thought about that and made sure to do something to block our powers. It is probably why Leo can't find him. He is probably in the Underworld, preparing for God knows what."

Piper shouted, "Leo! Leo! We need you!"

Leo orbed in and looking scared and asked, "What's wrong? Is Chris all right?"

"We don't know," Paige replied. "We think Wyatt must have used a summoning spell to bring Chris to him, instead of coming here to face us again."

Piper suddenly collapsed against Victor as both he and Leo caught her and she cried, "We have to find our son. Baby Chris is telling me that something is very wrong. That Chris is afraid and he is going to get worse. What kind of parents are we in the future to allow Wyatt to become so evil? Why didn't we find a way to stop him? We can't let Chris die, Leo. Not at the hands of his own brother. Chris sacrificed everything to find a way to save his brother. We can't let him sacrifice his life too."

"We will find him, Piper," Leo said as he kissed her forehead. "I promise that we will find a way to save them both."

"You need to get some rest, Piper," Paige said. "We will take care of things and will let you know as soon as we come up with a plan."

With tears in her eyes, Phoebe spoke again saying, "Daddy, can you take Piper back up to her room and stay with her? We are so glad that you are here."

Victor helped Piper up and began to guide her to the room as he responded, "I am glad that I am here to help too. Let me know if you need anything."

Leo tried to sense Chris, but was unable to. Together, he, Paige, and Phoebe concentrated on coming up with theories of what Wyatt could possibly have planned for the youngest member of their family. Even though Chris was over twenty years older than baby Wyatt, everyone still thought of him as the baby because he was from the future.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld…

The summoning spell worked as Wyatt chanted the words and thought of his brother. Chris appeared on the alter as he expected him to, still unconscious. The potion that Wyatt had thrown at Chris was meant to keep him down and his past family, unable to heal him from any wounds that he would no doubt receive from what Wyatt had planned for him. Wyatt didn't want there to be any chance for the sisters or Leo to be able to heal him. He wanted it to be so that he was the only one who could.

Wyatt knew that it was all about the power and that whoever had the most would be feared by every human, witch, demon, or any other supernatural and magical being. He doesn't understand why Chris can't see things from his point of view and why he has to be so stubborn. Chris should have remained loyal to him, not to everyone else who doesn't matter.

Wyatt didn't want to kill his brother. Deep down, he still loved Chris. However, Chris has defied him too many times and was too close to changing his future. Wyatt has given him countless chances to change and join him by his side. Together, they would be able to rule the world together, but Chris still believes in the good-versus-evil morass, just as he told him when he had Bianca bring him back from here to their own time several months ago. Wyatt is willing to do whatever it takes to keep from being stopped, even if he has to let Chris die.

Wyatt shouted, "Warlock, get in here now. I am ready for you to begin."

When he spoke, the warlock shimmered in and walked over to the head of the alter. He looked up at Wyatt as if he were waiting for him to give him permission to begin. When Wyatt nodded, the warlock placed his hands on the sides of Chris head. His hands began to glow as Chris' body rose slightly off of the alter and hovered there.

Wyatt explained, "I need you to convince Chris that he never came here to the past. He must believe that everything he has done since he came here is a lie and that I will let him die if he continues to defy me. Do I make myself clear? I will vanquish you if you fail."

"Your brother will not remember the truth, I promise," the warlock answered as he closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on the boy before him.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Seven

Inside Chris' Mind…

When Chris woke up from being knocked unconscious, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a couch in the back room of P3, where he used to stay before his family found out that he was Piper and Leo's son. He didn't really remember what caused him to get knocked out, but he did remember that demons had suddenly attacked his mom and his aunts again, inside the manor. Chris tried to concentrate on what happened next. His head hurt. If the attack occurred in the manor, then why was he here? Where was his family?

Chris got off the couch and walked out of the room, into the main room of Piper's club. The place was a wreck. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The glasses and other objects, such as the tables and chairs, were broken. Chris opened the back door and saw the neon P3 sign was in a pile of garbage and no longer working.

Something about this was familiar, but he couldn't place what it was. It didn't make any sense, at least not until Chris walked out to the front of the club and saw the Golden Gate Bridge. It was in ruins and San Francisco looked like a war zone. Chris was back in his own time, in the future. He suddenly remembered Wyatt showing up in the attic as he orbed his grandfather out of harms way.

As Chris turned to run away from the club, he heard a voice call out to him. Darryl walked up toward him with his gun drawn. Chris looked behind him and saw that Inspector Sheridan was sneaking up with her gun drawn as well.

Chris spoke up first saying, "Listen guys, I don't know exactly what is going on, but whatever it is, you know that you don't want to shoot me. Besides, I can orb away before you get a shot off."

"Wyatt has ordered everyone to find you and bring you to him alive," Darryl responded. "I suggest that you come with us, or Sheridan will be happy to kill you. I won't try to stop her."

"Morris is right, Chris," Sheridan added. "You managed to escape the raid you put together last night with the few who still go against Lord Wyatt's reign and power, but they were not so lucky. Most were killed; others were captured and are currently being tortured in the Underworld by demons. Wyatt gave them over to them as a reward for helping him bring them down."

Chris looked at them with a confused look on his face and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I just got back here and I haven't led any group of resistance fighters against Wyatt. It's a good idea though. I'm out of here."

Chris tried to orb, but he couldn't. He quickly looked back at the two detectives that were getting closer to him. Angrily, he began to kneel on the ground slowly. As Darryl stepped up to put his cuffs on him, Chris suddenly grabbed a metal pole that was lying on the ground nearby, swung it at Darryl, then at Sheridan to knock them off of their feet, and he turned to run. Sheridan began to fire her gun at him as he ran. Luckily, most of the bullets missed, but one managed to hit him in the arm. Chris grabbed his arm and kept on running.

Darryl and the inspector were chasing him and Chris realized that they weren't going to give up. So, he ran to what was left of the bridge and just as Sheridan was about to take the kill shot, Chris jumped over the side and into the freezing cold water. Morris and Sheridan leaned over the edge to see if he came up out of the water, but they couldn't see anything. They left the bridge and went off to inform Wyatt that they were unable to capture their prisoner.

Back in the cave in the Underworld…

With Wyatt's focus on his brother, he didn't notice Leo orbing in and hiding behind a rock pillar, just outside of the cave. Leo remained hidden, knowing that he would not be able to fight both Wyatt and a warlock. He watched in fear and anger as he saw Wyatt allowing the warlock to trap his youngest son inside of his mind, similar to what the Source had done to his wife, Piper, a few years ago.

The warlock lowered Chris' body back down on the altar and looked over at Wyatt, who had just finished drawing a triquetra on one of the walls of the cave. Wyatt walked over to the altar and looked down at his brother. He had been watching off and on, the features on his brother's face go from confusion, to anger, to fear, and then to pain. Chris' face and body had become slack. Wyatt looked over to Chris' left arm and saw that it was bleeding. This was obviously the source of his pain.

"What happened to him," Wyatt asked as he turned to the warlock. "What did you do to him?"

The warlock answered, "Chris was shot in his arm by my creation of Inspector Sheridan and Detective Morris. I had him wake up alone and powerless inside of P3, back in yours and his time period. They tried to arrest him so that they could bring him to you. Chris attacked them first and ran. One of Sheridan's bullets hit him in his arm as he ran to the broken down bridge. Before they could catch him, Chris jumped into the water."

Wyatt reached over to feel Chris' vital signs and felt that he was still alive, but cold to the touch. He knew that Chris would never give in without a fight, but Wyatt never expected him to do something so rash right away.

As the warlock looked down at the Charmed Ones whitelighter once again, Wyatt walked over to the table where he had put the athame down after he used it the first time. He picked it up in his hand, walked over to the altar in front on the warlock and plunged it into his chest. He held it there as the powers drained from the warlock and flowed into him.

"I will take over from here," Wyatt said as the warlock burst into flames.

Wyatt wanted to be in control of his brother's nightmares and no longer trusted someone else. He walked over to where Chris was lying and used his healing powers to heal the wound, enough so that it wouldn't cause his brother to become sick. Things would become much worse for Chris later, but it was too soon for things to get this bad.

Once he had finished, Wyatt took out one of the potions he had created to travel back to his own time. Just as he was about to throw it, a bolt of energy came out of no where and caused him to drop the vial.

Wyatt turned around to look for the source of the attack and he saw Leo standing there, a much younger version of his father. Leo tried to step closer to his sons, but as he did so, Wyatt raised his force field around himself and Chris.

Wyatt spoke, "I must say that I am surprised to see you here, Leo. I didn't think that you would be crazy enough to come here into the Underworld alone. You have gained some new powers too, I see."

"Wyatt, please don't do this," Leo begged. "Let Chris go, he's your brother! He has given so much to come and save you. How can you torture him? You could kill him, is that what you want? Do you love him at all?"

"Chris has done nothing but betray me over and over again," Wyatt answered angrily. "I have given him more than enough chances to join me, but he refuses to be smart and give in. He still believes in the good-versus-evil morass, but as I told him, it is all about power. If you want to survive in our time, you have to have all the power. Otherwise you are dead."

Leo responded, "It is your fault that things are so bad in your future, but we can help you if let us. Let Chris go and come home with us, please. Your mom and aunts would love to see you."

Wyatt just laughed and said, "I don't know what Chris has been telling you, but I like who I am. I will do whatever it takes to remain as I am, even if it means that my brother has to die. I am giving him one more chance to join me. He can allow the dream world I have created for him to change his way of thinking, or he will die. It is as simple as that."

Leo shook his head and replied, "What happened to you, Wyatt? Who turned you evil and made you turn against your own family? Why didn't you let us help you?"

"Like I am going to tell you," Wyatt answered. "Chris obviously didn't tell you too much about the future. Let me guess, you all had to figure out for yourselves that he was your son, didn't you? He was too afraid to tell you the truth and I am pretty sure that you gave him a pretty hard time. After all, he did break up you and Mom. Did you know that you wouldn't even talk to him or look at him after you realized that you could do nothing to stop me? You became a coward after your wife and sisters were killed. The last time I saw Chris, when I sent his fiancée, Bianca to bring him back, he seemed pretty upset and sad."

"We have a lot to make up for and Chris knows that I am not the man that I was in his future," Leo said. "Don't think that by killing Chris, it will stop us from changing your future. We know enough and we will save you both."

Wyatt just laughed as he took out another one of the vials of the time traveling potions. Then, he lowered his shield and used his telekinesis to throw Leo hard across the room. Leo had the wind knocked out of him and he couldn't get up in time to stop Wyatt from breaking the potion on the triquetra. He could only watch him pick Chris up and disappear through the portal that appeared, sending his sons back into the future.


	8. Chapter 8

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Eight

In the Manor…

Phoebe, Paige, and Victor were all sitting in the living room, while keeping an eye on Wyatt. He was playing on the floor with Phoebe and his grandfather. Piper was upstairs still asleep and Leo had left over an hour ago to keep trying to search for Future Wyatt. Thanks to Chris' contacts in the Underworld, Leo had come up with a few ideas on where to search for him next.

After coming up with several theories on what Wyatt could possibly be planning, the sisters figured that most likely he would find a way to bring Chris back with him to the future. Paige was trying to concentrate on a spell that would take them there, but this was probably the most difficult spell to come up with. Chris and Leo had learned that the hard way when they almost got eaten by a dinosaur, shortly after Chris had arrived here. Her rhymes weren't coming out so well.

As Paige crumpled up another piece of paper and chucked it into the wastebasket, Leo orbed back in and everyone saw the sadness in his eyes. They assumed that Leo had come up with another dead end. Leo began to share with them everything that he had learned.

"I found Wyatt, but I'm afraid that he escaped through a time portal to the future with Chris before I had a chance to stop him," Leo said. "Wyatt really is as evil as Chris said he was."

Phoebe replied, "We all knew that Chris was telling the truth about the future Leo."

He said, "I know he was. It's just that a part of me didn't want to believe that Wyatt could be that way, but I saw it for myself. He believes that in order to stay alive, he has to be the most powerful and make everyone afraid of him. He is willing to kill Chris in order to stop him from saving him. He was using a warlock to trap Chris inside of his mind and create a dream world to manipulate him into changing his mind about betraying Wyatt. Just like the Source did with Piper a few years ago, when he tried to manipulate her into giving up all of your powers, remember?"

"Of course we remember," Paige answered. "It was terrifying. How do you think that the warlock will get Chris to believe that what he is dreaming is real? Chris is smart and he won't fall for it."

"Wyatt used an athame to kill the warlock and take his powers," Leo answered. "He is the one that will control Chris' nightmares from now on. Piper nearly gave in after she was manipulated. It doesn't matter how strong you are, eventually he will break if he manages to survive the process. Chris was hurt when I saw him lying on the altar and Wyatt has made it so that he is the only one who has the ability to heal him. Chris was being tortured and I couldn't help him."

Phoebe got up and stood in front of Leo saying, "I know that you did everything that you could, Leo. We will find them and save them both, but we need you to focus right now. Do you know of a way that we can get to the future, too? Paige has been working on a spell, but as you can see from the balls of paper surrounding the wastebasket, it isn't going so well."

"Actually, I do have a way," Leo replied as he held up a potion for everyone to see. "I knocked this from Wyatt's hand when I first revealed myself to him. It is what he used to come here to the past and go back to the future."

"What about the return trip," Paige asked. "How are we going to get back home?"

Leo answered, "We will find a way. Chris may know what to do. After all, he did find a way back after Bianca came here and stole his powers. We have to take the risk."

Victor spoke up saying, "I am coming with you guys. Chris is my grandson and he came here to save my family. He also saved my life. I want to help you save him, even though I have no powers."

"We need you to stay here with Piper and baby Wyatt, Victor," Paige responded. "We can't leave them here alone."

"We can send Wyatt up to Magic School where Gideon can look after him," Piper said as she walked into the room. "I am coming with you. Chris and Wyatt are my sons and I will not let their future play out like it has. I will not let Wyatt kill my baby."

"Piper, it isn't safe for you to go to where we have no idea what to expect," Leo said. "Wyatt is in charge in the future and if he can kill his own brother, I am sure that he would have no problem with killing you too."

"You would be risking Chris' life too," Phoebe said as she put a hand on Piper's stomach. "Although, we may need the power of three to defeat whatever demons Wyatt sends after us when he finds out we are there."

Piper cut in, "Then it's settled. Let's go. Phoebe, Paige, did you finish with the vanquishing potions that you were making earlier? We could definitely use them."

"Yah, we'll go get them," Paige answered. "We should have plenty."

Leo said, "I will go bring Wyatt to Gideon and let him know what I going on."

Phoebe turned to Victor and asked, "Daddy, are you sure that you want to come too? It is going to be dangerous. We have no idea what we are going to run into."

"I will just arm myself with a bunch of those potions of yours and besides, if I do get hurt, Leo will be there to heal me."

"Thank you, Dad," Piper spoke as she gave him a long hug. "For being here, I mean."

Victor hugged her back and said, "I will always be here for you girls and my grandsons. Let's go save them."

The sisters and Victor walked up to the attic and Paige began to draw a triquetra on one of the walls. As she finished, Leo orbed back down and threw the potion at the symbol. When the portal opened, the five of them stepped into an unknown future, hoping to bring Chris back home where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Nine

Inside Chris' Mind…

When Chris regained consciousness, he found himself lying on a bank that was quite a distance from the Golden Gate Bridge. He saw that it was morning and he knew that he must have passed out as soon as he made it to land. His legs were still immersed in the water.

Chris remembered having barely enough strength to swim to shore after jumping from the bridge and into the cold ocean below. His arm was still very painful from the bullet wound, but he knew that it could have been worse. He was lucky to have survived after making a jump like that.

Chris tried to get up, but he was having a difficult time regaining feeling throughout his body. He was freezing cold. However, after a few minutes, Chris finally gathered up enough strength to stand and began to walk toward the city, hoping to find shelter; a place where he could get warmed up and rested without Wyatt or any of his guards finding him.

Chris tried to orb again, but like before, he was unable to do so. He realized that when Wyatt had attacked him in the manor back in the past, the potion he had used to knock him unconscious must have also taken away his powers. It was then that Chris wondered why he woke up alone and why Wyatt was no where in sight. It was obvious that Wyatt had managed to win the fight against his family, or at least hold them off long enough to get what he had come for, but why didn't he stick around?

As he neared the city, he felt like he was being watched. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows and walked up slowly behind him, carrying a staff. At first, Chris thought that it might be Detective Morris again, but as he turned to face the stranger, he saw a face that he didn't expect to see ever again. It was the face of a friend.

"Devon, is that you," Chris asked?

"Thank God, Chris," the stranger answered. "Yah, it's me. I can't believe that you made it out of the raid two nights ago. I thought for sure that Wyatt had captured you. He killed or captured everyone else. I am…"

Chris cut in saying, "Devon, what are you talking about? What raid? I just got back to the future yesterday. You're the second person to mention this raid that I supposedly led, but I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Devon answered, "Chris, what do you mean, you just got back to the future? You never left here. For the last few weeks, you, me, and Melinda were planning an attack against Wyatt and his guards. We had several other magical beings that joined us; witches, whitelighters, and even several demons who want Wyatt defeated like we do, but they were all either captured or killed. Melinda betrayed us and told Wyatt what our plan was. They set a trap for us and we never saw it coming. You used your powers to kill Melinda and tried to get to Wyatt, but that was the last I saw of you until now. I'm not sure how I made it out. I'm just lucky, I guess. Why is this not ringing a bell? Did you get hit in the head or something?"

"You're lying," Chris said. "First of all, I never ran this raid everyone keeps talking about. I don't know anything about it. Second, Melinda died years ago by an upper level demon that Wyatt sent after us. I went back to the past to help my parents and aunts save Wyatt from being turned evil. I was there for almost a year. Wyatt found a way to come back in time to find me and bring me back. As I said before, I just got back yesterday."

Devon responded, "I am sorry, but Melinda survived the attack because Wyatt healed her just in time. She told us that she managed to escape, but it was a lie. Wyatt turned her against us. We just didn't know it until the raid. Also, you never went back in time to save Wyatt or the Charmed Ones. They are still dead and Wyatt is still just as evil as he ever was, as you can see."

"What day is it," Chris asked?

"It's January 19, 2028," Devon answered.

"I don't understand," Chris said. "How could Wyatt have brought me back from the past, three years later than when I left in the future? I traveled to the past in 2025 and landed in the year 2003. You can travel to any time you want, but you always end up back in the present day when you are ready to return home. I would have to be twenty-five years old right now if it was 2028, but I'm only twenty-three. It has to be 2026, the present day from when Wyatt would have traveled to the past. Devon, what is really going on?"

Devon responded, "Chris, you are twenty-five, man. Maybe you should go be checked out by a doctor. There are still a few who wouldn't turn you over to Wyatt, you know."

Chris answered, "I know how old I am and I certainly don't need a doctor. Something strange is going on and I want to know what it is, now!"

Just as Chris said this, Wyatt stepped out from the shadows and responded, "I can help you out with your questions Chris, but I am afraid that you are going to have to come with me."

"Wyatt, how did you find me," Chris asked? "There were no probes around."

Devon said, "I'm sorry, Chris. He gave me no choice. When he captured me after the raid, he promised that he would spare my life if I helped him find you. I didn't want to die or be tortured by him. Wyatt is too strong to fight against. You should know that better than anyone after the fight you had with him over three years ago. You came very close to dying and you lost your powers because of it, remember? We were surprised that you still managed to remain a threat against Wyatt. You have given him Hell for years now."

"You're lying," Chris responded. "I don't know what is going on, but this isn't real. I don't believe you."

Wyatt said, "I'm afraid that it is very real, Chris and I cannot let you go. You have to pay for crossing me. I will give you a chance to save yourself and join me by my side because you are my brother, but if you refuse, I will let you to die."

As Chris turned to run away from Wyatt and Devon, several demons shimmered in, surrounding him. Wyatt walked toward Chris, formed a low charge energy ball in his hand, and threw it at him, causing Chris to be knocked unconscious. Wyatt bent down and touched his brother, then orbed out.

Inside a cave in the Underworld, where Wyatt reigned from in the future…

Wyatt ended the nightmare he had thrown Chris into once again because he was beginning to lose strength. Wyatt needed time to recuperate. He slowly lowered Chris down on the altar that was once again, in the middle of the cave.

Wyatt was very pleased with the results of the dream world that he had created for his brother. It was working out perfectly. As Wyatt looked down at Chris, he saw the burns that had formed on his brother's body from the energy ball. The force was hard and would cause a lot of pain, but it wasn't enough to cause too much damage. Chris would recover just fine without him having to heal him.

Wyatt felt sad that his brother was forcing him to have to hurt him like this, but he knew that he had no choice. Becoming good was not an option. He shrugged the feeling off and ordered a couple of his guards to come and watch over Chris while he went to go and get some sleep. He was still human after all.


	10. Chapter 10

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Ten

Inside the Halliwell Manor's attic of the future…

A portal appeared, as five individuals crossed through time and landed twenty-three years into the future. These individuals were the Charmed Ones, the Elder father to Wyatt and Chris, and the sisters' mortal father.

As they walked around, they were surprised to see that their attic looked pretty much the same as it did in their own time, with the exception of the Book of Shadows and a few ropes surrounding it, tying it off as if it were a museum piece. The podium still stood there where it always has, but the book was gone and replaced with only a hologram. No one knew what to expect, except that they would not be dealing with their future selves. Chris had mentioned once that Leo was still alive in the future. However, he was nonexistent in their lives.

Piper was the first to speak saying, "Why would a hologram replace the real Book of Shadows and why are there ropes surrounding it?"

"This room looks as if it hasn't been used in a long time," Paige added. "It's covered in dust, the windows haven't been cleaned in awhile, and the floors are quite dirty too."

"Wyatt must have found a new lair and keeps the book there," Phoebe said. "Although, that doesn't explain why there is a hologram of the book, like Piper mentioned."

Victor spoke up saying, "I have a feeling we'll find our answers as we continue to search around. We should get going. This place is already giving me the creeps."

As they walked down to the main rooms in the manor, Paige responded, "I agree with Victor. I have a bad feeling about this. No wonder Chris needed to come to the past to change his future. How can anyone live here?"

As everyone observed what was once their living room, Phoebe said, "Just as I thought, this place is a museum. There are mannequins with costumes we have all worn in the past, during our fights and other events in our lives."

"That's right," Leo agreed. "Here are the costumes each of you wore when you became goddesses. Here are your superhero costumes too."

"Ah man," Phoebe cut in! "They even have a costume from the time when I turned into a mermaid. That is a time that I was hoping to forget. It stinks that it has been here for everyone to see."

"Wyatt must have turned the manor into a museum for the public to learn all about us," Piper said. "The question is why?"

As they all stepped into the middle of the entryway, a holographic video began to play showing the time when Paige had joined the sisters for the first time and they had once again become the power of three.

Leo answered, "He must want everyone to know where he came from as a way to remind people of who he is. He told me that everyone here is afraid of him and know that he is the most powerful being alive. This museum shows everything that once was."

"He's just boasting about his power," Paige said. "He certainly needs a wake up call. I say that the Charmed Ones find him and pay him a visit."

"I agree with Paige," Victor said. "I think that it is time that we leave here. We don't want someone coming here and finding us. We are here for a reason."

Suddenly, Piper fell to the floor in pain and cried, "We have to hurry and find Chris. He's in a lot of pain."

"Piper's right," Leo responded as he stumbled. "I can't sense Chris directly, but I can sense Piper and her baby's pain. The baby is once again trying to tell us that he is in trouble."

"Wyatt could be holding him anywhere," Phoebe said. "San Francisco is a huge city, not to mention there's the Underworld. I mean, unless we manage to find a map and a scrying crystal, it will not be easy to find him."

Paige added, "Chances are that Wyatt is in the Underworld and I doubt that the same demon contacts Chris had in our time are here now. Maybe someone in town will know something."

Piper was finally able to get up from the floor with the help from her father and Leo and together, they all walked out of the manor and headed into the city. They were all on edge about what was in store for them as they thought about the Hell that Chris had briefly described to them.


	11. Chapter 11

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Eleven

As the sisters, Leo, and Victor walked through downtown, San Francisco, they were beginning to see the evil that had corrupted Piper and Leo's first born son, Wyatt. Evil, pain, fear, and destruction surrounded them.

"San Francisco looks like a war zone," Paige said as she noticed the ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance from where they were standing.

Piper responded, "It looks like Hell without all the fire and brimstone. That's what it looks like. Why on earth would Wyatt want to turn the world into this?"

Phoebe answered, "It's because he's power hungry, Piper. I don't think that all this was intentional, but the more power he received, the worse the future became and the more he became corrupted."

"I don't understand why we weren't around to stop him, or help him," Leo said. "Chris said that I was always there for Wyatt. What would have caused me to turn my back and allow this to happen?"

Victor spoke up saying, "Chris also said that Piper died when he was pretty young. He never said how, or what happened to Phoebe and Paige, but I doubt that they would have allowed this to happen if they were still alive. It may have been what caused you to disappear, Leo."

"I just can't believe that I would abandon Chris here alone with Wyatt turning this city into Hell on Earth," Leo said.

"We just need to concentrate on finding Chris and getting back home," Paige said. "Once we do that, we can vanquish whatever evil it was that turned Wyatt evil and save him. Leo, Piper, can you feel Chris at all?"

Leo shook his head and Piper answered, "No, but baby Chris can still sense that he is in pain. We have to find him."

Leo continued saying, "Wyatt must have brought him into the Underworld, or we would have sensed something. We can't just all orb into the Underworld, though. We don't know what to expect. We need to find a place to hide and come up with a plan."

"What about church," Victor asked as they turned to see a church down the street from where they were standing. "Do you think that it would be a popular hangout spot for a bunch of demons?"

"I doubt it, but honestly, nothing would surprise me at this point," Phoebe answered. "A church is a good idea, Dad."

"This church has been abandoned for a long time," a stranger responded as everyone turned to look at him. "You should be safe here. I heard that Wyatt was successful in bringing Chris back to the future again. I prayed that Chris would have been successful with getting help from you. I see that he was."

"Brendan Rowe," Piper asked? "Is that you? What are you doing here? We haven't seen you since…"

Phoebe cut in saying, "At least five years ago. Are you still a priest? You are not going to try to kill us again, are you?"

Brendan answered, "I promise that I am not here to hurt you. I am still good, thanks to Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. We should probably get inside, to avoid getting caught in the open. Wyatt has probes that search the city for magical beings. If one of them catches us, then he will know that you are here very quickly, if he doesn't know already."

As they walked inside, they gathered in one of the front pews, sat down, and began to talk, beginning with Paige.

"So, who is this guy and why are you worried that he might try to kill us," she asked?

"Brendan is an old friend of ours from when Prue was still alive and we were just starting out as witches," Phoebe answered. "We discovered that he was one of three very powerful warlocks, who could have been equivalent to an evil power of three. Except that Brendan fought against the power and against his two brothers because he was good. In order to escape them and get rid of his powers, he became a priest. We helped him fight his brothers, who were eventually vanquished."

Piper spoke next saying, "You are the last person that we expected to see here and not that it isn't good to see you again. It is, but what are you doing here?"

"There are very few people or magical beings that are willing to stand against Wyatt," Brendan responded. "I am one of the last, except for Chris. Everyone else was either killed or is being tortured by Wyatt's guards and other minions in the Underworld. They won't last long. All non-magical beings just do whatever Wyatt asks or they hide in their homes. People are afraid to go to work, schools have been closed, and hardly anyone comes to church anymore. Chris' fiancée, Bianca, was killed by Wyatt several months ago, after the first time Wyatt managed to bring Chris back home. Wyatt was so angry that Chris escaped him again, that he released a dragon on the city. It did quite a bit of damage and killed a lot of people."

"Wyatt accidentally released a dragon on the city when he was one year old," Piper said. "Luckily, the cleaners helped us to clean up the mess. Kind of, it's a long story."

Brendan spoke again saying, "I am afraid that I hid like a coward too, until I met Chris. I wanted to help him stop Wyatt, but eventually, we both learned that in order to do that, Chris would have to travel back in time to the past to save him. Eventually, with help from Bianca, he came up with a plan and put it into action."

"How is it that you know Chris," Leo asked? "I mean, you seem to know him pretty well."

"I don't know how much Chris told you, or how much I should," Brendan answered. "I don't know what kind of consequences would come from it. I don't…"

Paige interrupted by saying, "We already know that we are all dead, except Leo, who we don't know anything about. Except that he isn't much of a factor anymore."

"Please tell us," Piper begged. "Chris has given up so much to try to save our family. The more that we know the better chances we have to save him."

Brendan answered, "You are right that the three of you are dead, along with Victor, and that Leo abandoned Chris and Wyatt afterwards. It was then, that Wyatt became the most powerful magical being alive. Everyone feared him. Chris did everything he could to convince Wyatt that he was becoming evil and that he couldn't stay by his side if he kept going down that road. Wyatt didn't listen and Chris soon learned that Wyatt was responsible for killing you three. Chris went into hiding until he and Wyatt ended up in a big fight a few years later. Wyatt very nearly killed him, but I found him and did all I could to save his life. Chris and I have been friends ever since and he begged me to stay in hiding, so that Wyatt would not find me. Wyatt never intentionally tried to kill him before, but now Wyatt is willing to let Chris die if he continues to defy him."

Victor said, "We came here to save him and we will not leave until we do."

They all feared that Chris didn't have much time left and eventually, Wyatt would discover that they followed him here to the future. They needed to come up with a plan that would help them to save one son, in order to save the other.


	12. Chapter 12

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Twelve

In the Underworld…

Wyatt had been sleeping for about five hours now. He had recreated the inside of the manor, down in the Underworld years ago, back when he realized the Underworld would be the better sanctuary for him. When he first showed magic to the human world, they fought against him and it wasn't until years later that they gave up trying to stop him out of fear of his power.

When Wyatt finally woke up, he still felt drained. The warlock had been right about how much strength it took in order to create a dream world for someone. However, he still wanted to be the one in control of his brother's mind. He knew Chris best and knew how hard it was going to be to convince him that everything he had gone through in the past year was a lie.

Wyatt walked out of the manor and back into the cave where his brother still lay on the altar. As he looked closer at his face, he could see that Chris was beginning to develop a fever, whether it was from the wounds he sustained in his nightmares or from the amount of fear that he was feeling, Wyatt did not know for sure. It was probably both. Wyatt knew that a person can only deal with so much fear before it became too overwhelming and made them sick.

Wyatt put his hand on Chris' forehead and felt that his skin was hot to the touch. He then began to caress his face and run his hand through his hair in a loving gesture. Wyatt was angry with himself for allowing his emotions get in the way of stopping Chris when he had the chance. Months ago, Chris had come back powerless, but Wyatt didn't want to kill him because he loved his brother and he still believed that he could be convinced to join him. Only his brother of flesh and blood, deserved to stand at his side and rule the world with him. However, Chris had defied him once again. Wyatt knew that if he couldn't change him this time, he finally had the strength to let his brother die.

Wyatt pulled his hand away from his face and walked around to the head of the altar. As he did so, he called for one of his guards and told him to take a group of demons up into the city to search around for any disturbances. When he was once again alone, he raised his hands to the side of Chris' head and began another nightmare inside of his mind.

Inside of Chris' mind…

Chris awoke almost feeling numb, if it were not for the sharp pain in his chest from where Wyatt had hit him with a low voltage energy ball. He tried to move, but his body did not seem to be able to respond with what his brain was telling it to do. However, he managed to lift his head and turn his body enough to see where he was. He saw that he was in some kind of prison or cell, down in the Underworld. It was dark, with the exception of two torches along the walls that surrounded the entry of the room.

He laid his head back down on the ground and closed his eyes, hoping to clear the fog in his mind and the pain in his head. He turned his head once again to the entryway as he heard someone walk into the room. He saw that it was Wyatt. Chris slowly moved his body toward the back of the cell, in order to keep as far away from him as possible.

"What is going on, Wyatt," Chris asked quietly. "You managed to turn everyone against me. First Bianca, and now Devon too. You even got him to lie for you. He tried to tell me that I led some kind of raid against you and that everyone was either captured or killed. What are you trying to gain by confusing me?"

Wyatt responded, "You are only confused because you were hurt pretty bad during our fight. Everything Devon said was not a lie. Your mind will clear up in time and you will remember everything."

Chris shouted, "I remember everything just fine! You found a way to come to the past and sent in demons to distract Mom, Paige, and Phoebe, long enough for you to attack and kidnap me. You are trying to stop me from saving you, but it doesn't matter what happens to me anymore. Mom, Dad, and our aunts know everything now. They know that you are evil and they will vanquish whoever it was that turned you. It's only a matter of time."

Chris was beginning to gain feeling back in his body and began to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. Wyatt looked at him angrily, but he knew that he needed to keep his anger in check in order to follow through with his plan.

"I am afraid that your delusions have come back," Wyatt said. "It is 2028 and you are twenty-five years old. After our fight several years ago, you were injured so badly and you became delusional. You convinced yourself then, that you had gone back in time to when our family was still alive because you wanted them to be so badly. I was able to heal your body, but I couldn't heal your mind. You were too far gone and you managed to escape from me. For years, you fought against me and led many people to their deaths. I am everything that you say I am. I have killed innocents, even Mom and destroyed the power of three in order to get to where I have, but you have killed people over a dream that isn't real. It is like I have told you many times. It is all about having the most power and I am willing to share it with you if you will join me and let me help you get better. We can be brothers again, Chris."

"You are lying," Chris said. "I did go to the past to change our future. I was there for almost a year. Mom, Dad, Aunts Phoebe and Paige, and Grandpa are all alive and they will make things right, even if I die. I was willing to except that I would die trying to save you, from the beginning. It's a price that I am happy to pay because I love you despite everything."

"You're in denial, Chris," Wyatt replied. "It is all in your head. Our family is dead, except for Dad. He doesn't care about you or me. I had to attack you last night because you had become unreasonable. This cell is for your own protection. I can only help you, if you let me. Otherwise, I will let you suffer and die alone. Is that what you really want?"

Chris rubbed his head and tried to clear his mind. This wasn't real and he knew it, but he couldn't think clearly. His head hurt too badly. He slowly began to grow weaker and eventually he gave into the darkness that surrounded him as he fell into oblivion.

Back in the cave of the Underworld…

Wyatt lowered Chris' body down on the altar once again and began to angrily shoot bolts of electricity from his hands into the air. Chris continued to fight him and he wasn't sure if he would be able to convince him that everything he had done was just a delusion. He needed to find a way to prove it to him and he would.


	13. Chapter 13

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Thirteen

The sisters, Leo, and Victor listened as Brendan continued to tell them everything that was going on and what they needed to know in order to fight Wyatt and his minions off long enough to find and rescue Chris. Piper was worried about how safe they really were inside the church which they were hiding out in. Brendan told them that even though he was no longer a warlock, he still knew enough magic that he could help to fight with them if they were attacked.

"Do you know where Wyatt would have brought Chris," Leo asked?

Brendan answered, "When he first showed magic to the entire world, he went into hiding down in the Underworld because we fought against him and he didn't have enough power to fight us all. It wasn't until he defeated the Charmed Ones in this time that he had gained enough power, causing everyone to fear him. You three, Leo, and Chris did everything that you could to try to help Wyatt, but he wouldn't listen. The power consumed him."

Piper asked, "I know that I died sometime ago, I'm guessing when Chris was pretty young. Can you tell me how?"

"Piper, it isn't a good idea to know too much about the future," Phoebe said. "We may learn more about it while we are here, then what we have learned from Chris, but Chris was right about the consequences. We have to be careful."

"The three of you are all dead," Brendan responded. "Wyatt knew that by killing one of you, the power of three would die too. Piper was the first. Years later, both Phoebe and Paige were killed too. Leo fought to try to save and help everyone else, but in doing so, he abandoned Chris and eventually left with the other whitelighters. Chris blamed himself for everything, but he never gave up trying to find a way to make things right. You should all be very proud of him."

Piper wiped tears from her eyes and spoke softly, "You have no idea how proud of him that we all are."

Leo spoke up saying, "I will not be that person that I am here in the future. Chris saved us too. Thanks to him, we all have a chance to make everything right."

"Leo, you said that Wyatt has invaded Chris's mind just like the Source did to Piper years ago, right," Phoebe asked?

"That's right," Leo answered. "Why do you ask?"

"What if we were to do what we did before," Paige cut in. "We can write a spell that would allow us to enter his mind to convince him that however Wyatt is manipulating his reality, it is not real. It worked for Piper."

"Yah, but Wyatt is stronger than the Source was," Phoebe said. "Wyatt is also Chris' brother. God knows he will probably use that to help him."

Leo responded, "You're probably right, but Paige's plan is a good idea. Piper, it would be safer if you stayed here with Brendan. I know that I can't convince you to not do anything to help, but you have to be careful. You three will have to stay and say the spell to help Chris from here. Brendan will be able to protect you. Victor, you stay with them to help and I will go down into the Underworld to find Chris and Wyatt."

"You really want to go down by yourself," Victor asked? "I may not have powers, but I am not helpless. I can help you. I still have the potions that the girls made before we left."

Leo said, "I appreciate that, Victor, but I need you to stay here to help Brendan protect your daughters. Wyatt will know that we are here as soon as they enter Chris' mind and they will be completely defenseless if he sends demons to attack. Besides, being an Elder, I can take care of myself."

"You've got it, Leo," Victor replied.

"Be careful, all of you," Leo said. "I will find Chris, I promise."

"You too," Piper responded as she leaned over to him and kissed him. They held each other for a few minutes, until Leo orbed out and left them alone to do what they needed to do.

Brendan said, "Don't worry about me and Victor. We will take care of things from here. I may not have used my powers since I became a priest, but I can still tap into them if I have to."

"I remember the spell we used before," Phoebe said. "Are you guys ready?"

Brendan had taken out four candles and placed them in a large circle on the floor. The girls stepped inside and lay down as they began to chant the words of the spell.

"_Life to Life and Mind to Mind_

_Our Spirits now will intertwine_

_We meld our souls_

_And journey to_

_The one whose thoughts_

_We wish we knew_."

As soon as they finished the spell, the candle lights flickered and the girls became unconscious. Victor and Brendan looked down at them, knowing that there was nothing that they could do but wait.


	14. Chapter 14

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Fourteen

Inside Chris' Mind…

Wyatt walked into the cave in the Underworld where Chris was still locked up in the cell. As he did, he saw that Chris was fully awake and sitting up in the farthest corner. Chris' head and body still ached, but he was no longer in danger of passing out.

"I am not sure what to believe anymore, Wyatt, but it doesn't mean that I will help you to destroy everything left that is good," Chris said. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe taught me better than that, whether it was in the past or here in the future."

Wyatt responded, "You still doubt me, after everything that I have told you? I may have done horrible things, but I have never once lied to you Chris. You know that I am telling the truth."

As Wyatt opened the cell door, walked in, and knelt down next to Chris, a darklighter entered the cave and summoned his crossbow, aiming the arrow straight at Chris. Wyatt looked at Chris and with his eyes, pleaded with him to stop fighting him. Chris closed his eyes and then opened them again, starring directly into Wyatt's. Wyatt knew then, that Chris would never agree to join him, whether he could convince him that this world was real, or not.

Wyatt turned to look at the darklighter and with a nod of his head, ordered him to shoot. An arrow stuck Chris in the left side of his abdomen. The pain was unbearable as Chris could feel the poison begin to spread. He knew that Wyatt could make him suffer for however long he wanted to, by healing him just enough to keep him alive.

Wyatt was still kneeling at Chris' side as he leaned close and said, "You brought this upon yourself Chris. I was willing to do anything for you if you would just let me, but now you will have to suffer. I told you that you would die alone and in pain. I can't help you anymore."

"You only care about yourself," Chris said weakly. "If you loved me at all, you would not have done all of this. You would heal me and try to change what you've done. You are obsessed with power, Wyatt. It has corrupted you. You want it so much that you sent demons and other magical beings to kill Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. You killed Mom and are killing me. There is no coming back from that and you don't even care."

"You're right, Chris," Wyatt responded as he stood up and walked out of the cell. "I will do whatever it takes to remain in power, even kill you. It doesn't bother me anymore. You have chosen to die because you are too stubborn, just like Mom was."

Chris tried to move to get more comfortable and spoke again saying, "Mom, Dad, and our aunts will stop you, Wyatt. I have to believe that I went back to the past. They know everything. I can't…"

"They are all dead," Wyatt shouted angrily! "I killed them all years ago, except for Leo, who wants nothing to do with you. First, I killed Piper the day you turned fourteen. Then, Paige and Phoebe were killed. You kill one Charmed One, the power of three is dead and they are nothing more than simple witches. You never went to the past. It is all in your head. All of this is real. The pain you feel, the fear, the anger, all that is real. It is all that you will know as you die."

"I don't think so," Piper shouted as she, Phoebe, and Paige appeared and ran into the room after hearing the horrible lies coming from Wyatt's mouth. "Get away from him, now!"

They tried to use their powers to move Wyatt out of the way so that they could get to Chris, but they didn't work. Wyatt allowed Piper to run into the cell to her youngest son, she knelt down, and took him into her arms. Both Paige and Phoebe stood in front of them protectively as Wyatt stood nearby.

"How did you get here," Wyatt asked?

"That doesn't matter. You should know better than to underestimate us. How can you do this to your own brother," Phoebe responded? "He loves you and has done everything to try to save you. This is how you repay him?"

Paige added, "You don't deserve a brother like Chris. We are here to save him and we will fight you as long as we have to."

Wyatt spoke again saying, "You will have to hold me off a long time. I am blocking Chris' powers. Therefore, as long as you are in his mind, you have no powers either. Even if you say the reversal spell to get out, you will not be able to save him. I am the only one who can and his body is in my possession in the real world."

"All we have to do is hold you off long enough for Leo to find you, and he will," Phoebe said. "He is searching for you now. Thanks to Chris, we know our way around the Underworld a lot more now."

Piper continued to hold Chris in her arms as she struggled to keep him conscious. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she put her hand on his. She only held him tighter as he looked up at her with tears and confusion in his eyes. She spoke to him, ignoring what was happening outside of the cell.

"We're here, Baby," Piper spoke softly. "Everything Wyatt's been telling you is a lie. He has invaded your mind to make you believe that what you have done for the last year never happened. He is trying to stop you from saving him. Please just listen to my voice and believe me. We are alive and thanks to you, we are going to stay that way. Just hold on a little longer, please."

"If you stay here and destroy everything that I have worked for, I will kill you too," Wyatt continued to say to his aunts. "I have already killed you once."

Phoebe said, "You know that you can't kill Piper. She's your mother and you need her still."

Wyatt responded, "Maybe, but I don't need you or Paige."

As soon as he said that, Wyatt shot an energy ball from his hand toward the two sisters, but they managed to dodge it just in time. They ran out of the room and hid behind a pillar. Before he went after them, Wyatt turned to look at his mother and Chris and smiled.

Piper wanted to help her sisters, but she couldn't leave Chris, who needed her even more. He was barely conscious and she knew that unless they did something soon, he was going to die.

"Wyatt, please stop," Piper cried as he used his telekinesis to lift both Paige and Phoebe high off the ground and choke them.

Suddenly, he dropped them as he stumbled and fell to his knees. The women watched in shock as Wyatt screamed and shimmered out of the room. Phoebe and Paige got up from them ground and ran over to where Piper was holding Chris.

"What just happened," Phoebe asked?

"Leo must have found Wyatt and Chris in the real world," Paige answered. "It doesn't matter why he is gone, we just have to get out of here, now!"

"We can't leave here," Piper cried. "Wyatt has made it so that Chris can't leave until he releases him, remember? I will not leave him alone."

Phoebe responded, "We will all stay with him. Leo will stop Wyatt and find a way into Chris' mind like he did before with Piper."

Paige nodded as both she and Phoebe held tighter to their nephew and sister. Each of them prayed that Leo would find them soon, as Chris was slipping farther and farther away.


	15. Chapter 15

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Fifteen

Inside the church…

Brendan was kneeling beside the sisters, who were all still unconscious. It had been over an hour since the girls had said the spell and Victor was becoming very agitated. He hated not knowing what was going on and honestly, he never did understand much of the magical world. A lot of that was thanks to Penny, his ex-mother-in-law.

Victor had been pacing back and forth for over twenty minutes now and it was beginning to make Brendan lose his concentration on his prayers. He opened his eyes, stood up, and walked over to Victor to push him down onto one of the pews again.

Brendan said, "Victor, I know that you are worried about your daughters, Leo, and your grandson, but pacing back and forth will not help anything. You need to stay calm. It must worry you whenever you see them risk their lives time and time again, using something that you don't really understand. Am I right?"

Victor responded, "How did you…? Never mind. Yah, it does worry me, but then I remember why they do it. They fight to save innocent people and that helps to ease my mind. I am very proud of them all. How about you? Do you have a family who worries about you? The girls mentioned something about you having brothers, right?

"I did have two brothers," Brendan answered. "They were warlocks and very evil. As your daughter said, the three of us could have been the opposite of the Charmed Ones. They kept pressuring me into joining them, but I didn't want to be evil. I didn't want to become evil and harm innocents. Pru, Piper, and Phoebe helped me to fight them off, they were vanquished, and I became a priest to allow myself to become purified of evil magic."

"I am sorry," Victor said.

Brendan answered, "I was at peace with what happened to them a long time ago. Many people are safe, as well as the Charmed Ones."

Suddenly, a large group of demons shimmered in and tried to kill both Victor and Brendan. Luckily, Victor acted instantly, as they began to shoot energy balls toward them. He had pushed Brendan out of the way of the first blast and they both managed to duck into the room where the sisters were laying inside the candles. They slammed the door closed and crawled to where the bag carrying the vanquishing potions was.

Both Victor and Brendan grabbed as many as they could at once and as the demons broke down the door with their blasting powers, they threw the potions as fast as the demons attacked. They needed to protect the girls and they continued to fight. As the potions were running low, Brendan began to chant some kind of spell. As he finished, a wave of energy burst through the air, vanquishing every demon that was left inside the church. Brendan fell down to his knees and was panting heavily.

Victor knelt next to him and asked, "Are you all right? What just happened?"

"I am not really sure," Brendan answered. "I knew that we were in trouble and the power just came out of me. I am tired, but it felt good."

As Victor helped Brendan to stand, they both saw a flying machine of some kind head to the exit of the church. Brendan rushed over and quickly turned to Victor.

"It's a probe that Wyatt uses to detect magical beings throughout the city," Brendan said. "I have always been protected before because I never used my magic, until today. I have to go after it to stop it from alerting more demons to where we are. You will be fine here on your own. We vanquished all of the other demons who knew about us. I will be back soon."

As soon as he finished talking to Victor, Brendan shimmered out of the church, to go after the probe. Victor sat back down by the sisters and began to pray himself that they would be able to accomplish what they came here for.

In the Underworld…

Leo had been talking to many of the lower level demons who were Chris' contacts in the past and many of them remembered both Chris and Leo. However, many of them were more afraid of Wyatt now and therefore, unwilling to talk. After several hours of searching, Leo finally had found a demon who had agreed to share Wyatt's location with him, as long as Leo didn't vanquish him.

Leo orbed to where the demon told him and when he did, he found himself just outside of what looked like the inside of the manor, except that it was inside a cave, still in the Underworld. Leo cautiously entered the manor and looked around, hoping to find where Wyatt was holding Chris.

Leo got to the doorway to the attic and saw Wyatt standing at the head of an altar where Chris was floating just above, same as he saw before in the past. Wyatt's hands were glowing at the side of Chris' head and Leo knew that Wyatt was continuing to trap Chris in his mind.

Wyatt was not alone in the room. He was surrounded by several demons, all of whom were there to guard Wyatt, in case of an attack. Leo summoned up as much strength as he could and began to fight off and vanquish the demons. The fight didn't last long, thanks to Leo being able to surprise them all. They didn't put up much of a fight.

A few of Leo's bursts of energy hit Wyatt and as Leo got closer, Wyatt suddenly used his telekinesis to throw Leo across the room. Leo looked up at his oldest from the floor and watched as he once again lowered Chris' body on top of the altar. Then, Wyatt began to walk toward Leo as he formed an energy ball in his left hand and lifted Leo up from off the floor, using his telekinesis.

Wyatt was about to fire the energy ball at Leo, when all of a sudden, another wave of energy came from out of no where, causing Wyatt to fly across the room and fall unconscious.

Leo turned to look at where the source of the energy came from, to see Brendan Rowe standing in the doorway. Leo was thankful that he had come when he did, until he remembered that Victor was now alone with his wife and her sisters.

"What are you doing here," Leo asked? "You are supposed to be protecting the girls with Victor."

Brendan answered, "We were attacked by a bunch of demons. We were able to vanquish them all, but one of Wyatt's probes was on its way back here to alert Wyatt to where we were and to gather reinforcements. I had to destroy it to stop it from informing Wyatt or his guards. Wyatt uses these probes to find magical beings. It must have sensed the magic that the sisters used to enter Chris' mind."

Leo quickly got up and ran over to where Chris lay on the altar as he said, "Thank you for helping me and destroying the probe, but you need to get back to the church. I can handle things from here."

Brendan once again shimmered out of the room and left Leo alone with his sons, both unconscious. Leo saw that Chris was bleeding from a very deep wound in his abdomen. Leo knew that it was a wound caused from a darklighter's arrow. It would explain why Chris was burning up and that he was very much in danger of dieing from the poison spreading throughout his system. He also noticed a bullet wound in his arm that was partially healed.

Leo held his hands above the arrow wound to try to heal his son, knowing what the result was going to be. He couldn't heal either wound and decided to do as his family had done. Leo moved to the head of the altar, put his hands to the sides of Chris' head, and entered into his mind, hoping to see his son, his wife, and her sisters.


	16. Chapter 16

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Sixteen

Inside Chris' Mind…

Piper continued to sit on the ground with her youngest son held tightly in her arms. She was stroking his face and whispering to him softly, not only to help to ease his mind, but hers as well. Tears were still falling from her face as he finally fell unconscious, unable to fight the pain any longer.

Phoebe had her hands on top of the wound in Chris' abdomen, hoping to keep what was left of his blood inside of his body. She had pulled out the arrow that the darklighter had shot at him and threw it across the room. She then pulled off the sweater that she was wearing and used it to put over the wound.

Paige had one of her hands laying across her nephew's legs and her other hand across Piper's back, patting it to show some kind of comfort. She had gone to pull the arrow out herself, but remembered that she was unable to pull it out because of the poison that was meant to kill all whitelighters.

Each aunt also had tears in their eyes and feared that Chris may die before they could rescue him. They prayed that Leo really had been the one to cause Wyatt to leave Chris' mind.

They all sat in silence until Phoebe finally said, "Even if Leo does manage to stop Wyatt and help us like he did before, Wyatt is the only one who can save Chris. How are we going to get him to heal him?"

"Then, we have to make him heal Chris," Piper said.

"How on earth do we do that," Paige asked? He wants Chris to die, remember?"

Phoebe answered, "We can say the spell that forces someone to feel another's pain, like we did for Piper and Paige did for Cole. Chris is Wyatt's brother and despite everything that Wyatt has done to him, Wyatt must still have some kind of love for him. A bond between brothers doesn't just disappear because they come to hate each other. The spell will help him to remember the love he had for him once."

Paige responds, "I like the idea, but the spell won't work unless we are there with Wyatt."

Suddenly, Leo appeared and came running into the cell that his family was inside. Paige moved out of the way as he did so and he reached his hands up to Chris' face. Tears began to form in his eyes as well as he placed one hand around Piper.

"Leo, thank God," Paige said. "What is going on? Did you find a way to stop Wyatt?"

Leo answered, "He is unconscious right now. I just don't know for how long. You three need to say the reversal spell and orb down to where we are in the Underworld right now. Brendan knows where. He will take you there. I…"

Piper cut in, "I am not leaving my son. He needs me."

"Chris isn't going to last much longer," Leo responded. "He's dieing and he needs you and his aunts to defeat Wyatt. He will not stay unconscious much longer. You have to come up with a way to hold him long enough to convince him to heal Chris and get us all back to the future. I will stay with Chris until we come up with a way to get him out too, Piper. I promise."

"We came up with a plan to get Wyatt to heal Chris already," Phoebe answered as she and Paige helped Piper to stand up. "We can say the spell that we used on Piper when we were in Valhalla and the one that Paige used on Cole."

Paige cut in, "The one that will force Wyatt to channel Chris' feelings and hopefully, it will be enough to make him remember that he once loved him. We hope that it will make him feel terrible for what he has done."

Leo said, "It's a good idea and it will probably be the only thing that will work. We may only get one chance at this. Now go and hurray up getting to us."

Piper leaned down to kiss Leo and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her son's face. He was very pale and she could feel an enormous amount of heat radiating from his skin. Leo was right. Her son was going to die if they didn't do something, fast. Paige took a hold of both Piper and Phoebe's hands and together, they began to chant the reversal spell and they disappeared from the dream world inside of Chris' mind.


	17. Chapter 17

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Seventeen

Victor and Brendan were still sitting close by the sisters, hoping that no more demons would attack. Victor was nodding on and off, trying to fight the exhaust he was feeling.

Suddenly, the girls woke up, causing Victor to fully become awake. Then, he bent down to help Piper up, while Brendan helped up Paige and Phoebe from off the floor and leaned down to blow out the candles.

"We need to orb to the Underworld where Leo, Chris, and Wyatt are, right now," Phoebe said to her father and Brendan. "Leo is with Chris inside his mind, helping him to stay alive."

"We have a plan to get Wyatt to save Chris, but we need you to show us where," Paige said to Brendan. "Leo said you would know."

"Of course," Brendan answered. "Victor and I were attacked by demons while you were gone. I followed a probe that Wyatt uses to search for magical beings, back to where Wyatt is holding Chris, in order to destroy and prevent it from letting him know where we are. Victor here is pretty handy to have around. He saved my life."

"Way to go Daddy," Phoebe said!

Victor smiled, until he thought about what Paige said about having to go into the Underworld and asked, "Wait a minute, did you say that we have to go into the Underworld, as in Hell itself?"

Paige replied, "It isn't exactly the way you would expect it to be. I mean, it isn't all fire and brimstone. Some of it is, I suppose."

"That makes me feel so much better," Victor replied.

Piper spoke up saying, "If you would rather stay here in the church, you can, Dad. The rest of us have to go right away, or Chris will die."

Victor answered, "No way, I plan on going to help you save my grandson if I can. Besides, I would rather not be left here alone."

The Charmed Ones, Victor, and Brendan Rowe took each other's hands and together, they orbed down into the Underworld. They all hoped that their plan would work, but none of them knew what to expect from Wyatt. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

In the Underworld…

Devon Scott was Chris' best friend growing up. He was a whitelighter, as were his parents. However, like many other people in Chris' life, Devon had betrayed him and decided to become loyal to Wyatt. Since the Elders all disappeared and many of the other magical beings that refused to join Wyatt were killed, he figured things would be better for him if he was on the winning side. He had been with him for a few years now.

Devon orbed into the attic of the manor and saw that Wyatt was unconscious and a much younger version of Chris' Elder father, Leo, was projecting himself inside Chris' mind as Wyatt was doing earlier. Leo saw him enter the room, but couldn't do anything to stop him from running over to Wyatt, knowing that if he did, he would not be able to stay with Chris, who needed him to keep him alive. He made a promise to Piper that he would not leave their son alone.

Devon slapped Wyatt on his face in order to wake him up and soon Wyatt had risen from off the floor. Wyatt formed a high voltage, energy ball in his hand and was about to shoot it at Leo, until he was once again thrown across the room along with Devon. When they looked up for the source of the power, they saw the Charmed Ones, along with Wyatt's grandfather, and someone else that they didn't know, standing in the doorway. The power had come from Brendan.

"I can't use my powers anymore," Brendan said. "If I do, then it will be harder for me to stop and I will end up becoming the warlock that I have been afraid of all my life."

Phoebe responded, "Don't worry. We can handle things from here."

Paige spoke to Devon saying, "We don't know who you are, but it's time for you to go where you belong. Piper, vanquish him now!"

Devon tried to orb out, but Piper used her blasting power to blow him up before he could escape. Everyone ran over to Chris and Leo in order to protect them in case Wyatt made a move to hurt them. They turned their attention on Wyatt as he began to walk over to them.

"So, all of you came here to save Chris," Wyatt said. "I have to say that I am not surprised. Are you shocked at what I have become? You probably want to know who did this to me and you also believe that I will look deep into my heart and heal my brother. Forget it, he betrayed me for the last time. I gave him a chance, several in fact. He won't change and neither will I. I will not lose my power and if he dies, it is his fault."

"Please Wyatt," Piper said. "We are your family. Chris is your brother, he loves you. He has risked everything to save you. Why can't you see that?"

Wyatt answered angrily, "I don't want to be saved! I never wanted to be saved. I like what I have become. Power is more important than family. All family does is make you weak."

"You're wrong Wyatt," Phoebe answered. "And we are here to make you remember that. Piper, Paige, are you ready?"

"_Open Wyatt's heart to reveal,_

_That part which only his brother feels._

_Send it back from whence it came,_

_But don't protect him from the pain_."

As soon as the sisters chanted the spell together, yellow orb lights rose from Chris' chest and entered into Wyatt's. Wyatt stumbled back as he tried to shake the feelings that had suddenly come over him, but he couldn't. The feeling of agony and fear was so overwhelming, that he fell down to his knees and began to tremble. He was beginning to feel everything that his brother was feeling.

Suddenly, another figure appeared in the room where all eyes were currently on Wyatt. The being was dressed in a black robe and had long blonde hair. He made his way over to the altar until Piper suddenly stepped in his way.

"Who are you and what do you want," Piper asked?

"I am the Angel of Death," he answered. "I am afraid that it is time for me to collect your son's soul. He is near death."

Piper stood her ground and said, "You will not take my son. He is not going to die. Wyatt, you have to heal Chris now! He will die if you don't, please."

Wyatt's appearance suddenly began to change. Instead of the long curly hair, his hair grew shorter and his face became soft and kind. The hate and anger that was once there, disappeared. He stood up and ran over to where his brother lay on the altar and put his hands above the wound in his abdomen.

His hands began to glow, as he focused on pushing aside all feelings and memories of what he had done and remembered the love that he once had for his brother. It was taking a long time and Wyatt feared that he was too late, until he felt another set of hands over his. Leo had come out of Chris' mind, to help give Wyatt more strength.

After what seemed to be forever, the wound began to disappear and Chris began to breathe more comfortably. When it was totally healed, Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room in fear. Wyatt moved out of the way as Leo and Piper moved forward into their youngest son's line of sight.

"Well, it appears that your son will recover after all," the Angel of Death spoke. "The Halliwell family has been a thorn in my side for many years. You always manage to cheat death. It amazes me that I even bother to come anymore."

With that said, the angel faded away and everyone turned to Chris and Wyatt. Chris tried to focus, but he was so tired from being ill and weak for so long, that he lost consciousness again. Wyatt shook his head and walked over to a table where he had the cauldron and ingredients which he used to make his potions. He picked up a vile and handed it to Leo.

"This is what is left of the potion that I used to travel to the past," Wyatt said. "You need to take it and go now before the spell wares off and I change back into the monster that I have become. Just throw it against the triquetra on the wall and a portal will open up. Please do whatever it takes to help Chris stop whoever turns me evil and protect him. Tell him that I am so sorry for everything."

Wyatt turned to walk out of the room until Phoebe and Paige walked over to him and gave him a hug. He looked at them with sadness and regret in his eyes, turned to look at his brother and parents once more, and orbed out.

Piper walked over to Brendan, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thank you so much for everything that you have done for our son and for us. We would not have been able to save him if it weren't for you."

Leo added, "Thank you for being here for Chris when no one else was."

"Like Wyatt said, take care of him," Brendan answered. "He is a great kid! I know that none of you will make the same mistakes you did in this timeline. Look me up when you get home. It has been a long time and Victor, thank you again for saving my life. Don't be a stranger."

With that, Brendan shimmered out and Leo picked up his son into his arms, as Piper took the potion from him. She threw it against the triquetra and a portal opened up just as it had before. Together, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Victor, and Leo all stepped through, anxious to be getting home where they all belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter Eighteen

Two days later…

Phoebe, Paige, and Victor had all decided to get out of the house for awhile in order to give Piper, Leo, and Chris some space. They decided to go over to the church where they knew that a younger Brendan Rowe was a priest. Victor wanted a chance to meet him here in this time, as he and the sisters had promised him they would in the future.

While they were out, Leo was sitting on the couch in the living room of the manor, with baby Wyatt on his lap. He was playing with his teddy bear, which was his favorite toy. Piper was sitting next to them and Leo had his arm wrapped around her, her head lay on his shoulder. Both of them were very worried about Chris.

He was so quiet and wouldn't talk with anyone, except to thank them for saving him. Once he had gained his strength back, he orbed out of the manor, needing some time alone to think about everything that had happened to him in the last few days. Chris was confused and unsure how to face his family, now.

Leo had tried looking for Chris on the bridge, which was where he could usually find him, but he wasn't there. He figured that Chris would find somewhere that no one could find him. Both Leo and Piper hoped that he would come home soon.

A few minutes later, Paige, Phoebe, and Victor walked in, through the front door. Even though Chris had told Victor that he would get used to orbing in the future, he didn't care to do it now. So, they decided to drive to and from the church instead.

"Brendan was really happy that we came by for a visit," Paige said. "He and Victor hit it off really well. I wouldn't be surprised if he converted. Wait, do you even go to church?"

"I haven't been a church-goer ever since I learned that Patty was a witch and that my daughters were going to be witches too," Victor replied.

Phoebe asked Piper and Leo, "Has Chris come home yet, by any chance? I wish that there is something that we could do to help him."

"If it weren't for what happened to Piper the time we used magic to heal her pain, I'd say we try it again on Chris," Paige said. "But we can't risk something going wrong. He has a lot to work through, but he will in time. Besides, he is desperate to save Wyatt and obsessed with finding the evil that turns him. What happened to him should only increase that need. He'll be back."

As they said that, Chris orbed into the living room and collapsed on the floor. Leo rushed over to him and turned him over to lay him on his back. Everyone saw that he had been in some kind of fight and that he had a wound in his shoulder. It was a burn from an energy ball. Chris had obviously come from a fight with demons.

Leo healed the wound as Chris tried to get up from off the floor and move away from his family, but this time he stopped. Tears were falling from his eyes and he looked into the faces of his mother and father and then into his aunts' and grandfather's faces too.

"Please tell me that we are going to find out who it is that is after Wyatt," Chris said softly. "I can't go through that again."

Paige, Phoebe, and Victor looked on quietly as Piper and Leo pulled Chris into their arms and held him until he was ready for them to let go. Chris had given everything he had in order to save his family from the hell that he was forced to endure. For that, his mother and father, his aunts, and his grandfather could not be more proud of him. They were just sad that it cost him so much.

"We will find who it is, Chris," Leo responded. "We will change the future and make sure that you and Wyatt will be loved and protected, I promise."

Piper smiled and said, "You already saved all of us, which means that we can save you and Wyatt. Everything will be better, thanks to you. We love you so much!"

Their hunt for the evil was slow going over the next few weeks, and baby Chris was closer to being born. There were good days and bad ones, but they never gave up on the fight.

In the end, the Halliwell family finally discovered who it was that had turned Wyatt and they saved the future, but at a terrible cost. Chris ended up giving his life anyway. He gave a final sacrifice to save his brother, but they all knew that the future would be bright for them all, the moment that baby Chris had been born into the world.


	19. Thank You

Thank you to all those who have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I am honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
